


Werewolves

by Ambreignsonly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Tails, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: Dean discovers more than one thing about his best friend in one day, first he isn't human and second his tail is more than just fluffy and cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was suppose to write the third chapter of flashes, and honestly it was done, I was about to copy/paste it and I erased it. I fucking did and I hate myself, every others chapter are done, but each time I write the third one it just doesn't sound as good as before so I need to really go through my note and re-write it again, but don't worry it shouldn't be too long. This is something I am working on for a while and I really hope you will like it. It isn't the only chapter I wrote, but it may be the only one I post, at least for a while since the other isn't ready yet and I want to finish Flashes before. Anyway, hope you like it, I'm really sorry for my mistakes, like I said in my others works English isn't my mother tongue so I know there is a lot of mistakes in this, I'm sorry about it. 
> 
> xoxoxo  
> S

Werewolves

Roman always knew what he was, always had been okay with it, always had keep it secret like his family had ask him to. Well, always till recently... Dean was Roman's best friend since they were 4 and now that Roman is 17 and out of the closet, he can't help, but realize everything around him, much more than before. He can smells the change in the air when it would rain or the heat of the sun on his skin when it was a sunny day or the smell of his best friend changing with his mood. Since he met Dean he always said to his mom that he liked his scent, but it stayed at that, but lately Roman finds himself craving for that scent, needing it. Roman remember liking Dean at first sight. 

Maybe it was his dirty blond hair or his clear blue eyes or his dimples or the way he seemed so expressive or even the safe feeling Dean was emanating or his odour that made Roman feels calm, but Roman knew they would get along and it was true. Sure they had some fights, but Roman, even being a werewolf, is submissive to Dean and each time he says sorry and begs Dean to forgive him, even if sometimes it's Dean fault. 

Roman doesn't know how he could keep that secret from Dean before because now it seems like his senses are more powerful then before and sometimes, something stupid would slips out of his mouth.  
'Do you smell this?' Or 'Did you hear that?', 'Can you feel this?' He remember this one time when he said to Dean that his mom was making cookies, they were about 500 meters from Dean's house and the smell had punched Roman in the face, he loved Dean's mom and her cookies. When Dean asked him how he knew that Roman responded by: 'you don't smell it?' To what Dean had looked at him with confusion before ignoring the comment. When they arrived at home and Dean saw the cookies he looked at Roman with a suspicious look, but didn't say anything.

Roman was sure Dean thought he was crazy, but Dean never did or said something about it. The thing Roman loved the most was that he could hears Dean's heart beat. He could tell when he was lying or when he was happy or excited and this was something that made Roman happy. The thing he disliked was that he could smell when Dean was horny. Don't get him wrong it's a nice smell, maybe too nice, it's just that it's usually at some random moment and the smell in itself made Roman horny and well... Maybe it's because he started to have some feeling toward him... This was hard, knowing your crush is horny because of someone that isn't you...It was awkward, but he loved Dean scent anyway. In fact he loved every little thing about Dean. The fact that his hair was always messy and in his face, when his eyes are bright from happiness and the blue is so pure, when he smiles and his dimples show or the fact that he always taps his collarbone when he is nervous, when he is sad but forces himself to smiles or to say he's okay, but his odour, his delicious smell, Roman could describes it as a bit spicy, but still sweet, like cinnamon maybe? Yeah something like that, when he gets out of the shower it smells a bit like apple, but that's because of his soap and shampoo. Sometimes when Dean stay long enough in his room their scent would mix and Roman's wolf gets crazy when he smells that. Roman tried to explain it to his mom, asks her if it was normal, what it was, but she said in time he would knows.

Roman still doesn't know. Roman is oblivious. 

 

What he knows is that right now he is in Dean's room and their odour had mixed, Dean just got out of the room to bring something to eat and Roman's wolf is a bit more difficult to control it seems because he can feels his mouth being fuller than just a minute ago.  
Fuck.  
When he looks at his hands he sees that his claws are out. It never happened before, well not like that. He can't retracts them like usually, it's like his wolf doesn't listen to him anymore. He can hear Dean, still down the stairs so he runs in the bathroom. When he arrives in front of the mirror his eyes widen. He has ears. He has wolf ears on his head. It's when he hears something hit the floor that he realizes that he also haves a tail, something he can't retract either. A fluffy, wiggling tail that is pushing things on the floor again, alerting Dean.

"Hey Ro, you okay ?"  
Dean's voice seems so close and Roman is so panicked that he can't say if he is still down stairs or in front off the door.  
"Y-yeah I'm alright." More things fall of the sink and the toilet because of Roman's tail and he can't help, but curse, trying to stop his tail from wiggling like that. Roman knows what this tail is capable of and he doesn't want to touch it.  
"Ro? What's going on in there?" There is a knock on the door and Roman realises that Dean is just there.  
"Nothing. I just... It's just that I ... I uh... You know."  
"This was the worst lie I ever heard. C'mon let me in."  
"No! I mean... I am... In the bathroom."  
"Yeah well I know, but it seems like you are destroying my bathroom."  
Dean turns the handle and the door opens.  
"You should have locked... the door..."  
Dean eyes are fixed on Roman's ears, till his tail wiggle again and the shower curtain makes a sound, Roman's eyes widen and his tail goes between his legs, finally, he can feel his ears go down too. Dean's mouth opens and closes and he looks like a fish. 

"I can explain..."  
"You have a tail."  
"I know, this is going to sound crazy, but..."  
"You have ears. And a tail."  
Dean's hands goes up and Roman winces, till he feels Dean's hand softly on his cheek, his thumb opening his mouth slowly.  
"And fangs. You have fangs....and claws?"  
"Listen... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. You weren't supposed to see this. "  
"You are so cute. Look at your ears, they are down, why are you sad?" Dean is cooing at him.  
Roman's ears goes up and his eyes widen.  
"Cute? You find this cute?"  
Dean isn't listening to anything Roman is saying because he takes a step toward him and his hands goes to touch Roman's ears.  
"They are so soft."  
Roman can't help, but closes his eyes, this feels good, Dean is scratching his ears and Roman his leaning in the contact, silently asking for more.  
"Can I... Can I touch your tail?"  
Roman's head snaps up and his eyes opens while his mouth shouts.  
"No!"  
Dean takes a step back his hands up to show Roman that he isn't doing anything.  
"Why not?"  
"Because... Because it's my tail and... And it's more personal than my ears.."  
"Why?"  
"Does a cat like it when you touch his tail?"  
"It depe-"  
"Well, I don't."  
"Okay, okay... I won't touch it... But I can pet your ears right?"  
"Yes. In fact you better pet them."  
"Yes! So... What are you? A dog? Or a cat? Why are you like that?"  
They walk back in Dean's room, Roman first and his tail is wiggling and Dean can't help, but extend his hand to touch it, just before his fingers can make contact with it, Roman's ears goes down and a growl escape his lips.  
"Not my tail."  
"Right, sorry, it's just... So fluffy and... Can I touch it? Just one time?"  
"No, my wolf doesn't like it."  
"Your wolf? You are a wolf?"  
"A werewolf, I can be human or a wolf."  
"Or both, like you are right now."  
"It... It never happened before actually... Not like that."  
"Would you be mad if I touched your tail?"  
"Yes. Dean what the fuck? "  
" I love your tail."  
"Yeah, well i'm pretty sure that my claws in your hands doesn't feel good so back off."  
"Okay..."  
When they are in the room Roman's nose is full of their scent and his wolf feels crazy.  
"Oh dear god."  
"What?"  
"It's your... It's your room it... It makes my wolf go crazy."  
"Hey, my room isn't that bad! I know it's messy, but it doesn't smell bad or any-"  
Dean looks at Roman while he his sitting on his bed taking a pillow and breathing in, his tail going crazy.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You smell sooo good."  
"Uh, thanks..."  
"Oh my god. Dean. Fuck." Roman is moaning.  
Dean can't helps, but bites his lips and now he feels horny. Roman's head snaps up of the pillow and he smells the air looking right at Dean.  
"I..."  
"You are horny. I can smell it."  
"Sorry it's just... You were moaning and... Man I'm a teen. Leave me a chance."  
"You are horny... Because I moaned."  
"Well yes I mean... You look like you are out of a bad porno. You have a tail and ears and you moan.."  
"And this is making you horny."  
"God, can we talk about something else?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with me..."  
"Can I pet your ears now?"  
"God yes, please."  
"That good uh?" Dean sounds so smug and Roman just want him to get to it.  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay just.. Stay on the bed, I will sit beside you and scratch those ears."  
Roman does exactly what Dean said waiting for him to do something, his tail wiggling wildly. Dean sat beside him and scratch his ears. Roman's tail going wild and tapping on Dean's bed.  
Dean smiles and Roman groans when Dean's hands stop and a second later Roman's hands are on his.  
"No, please don't stop." Roman is whining, wanting more.  
"Oh god..." There is a wave of charged air hitting Roman's nose, hormones, this is a lot more than before, Dean is really horny and it turns Roman on more than he would admits it.  
So Dean continue to pet him and change the angle of his hand and Roman's left leg starts to shake and taps on the floor.  
"Seriously?"  
"I can't help it, sorry. It just... Man it feels so good."  
Roman's tail goes on Dean laps and a loud moan escape him. Dean stops and looks at Roman with wide eyes. Roman's tail quickly goes away, while Roman's face become red.  
"What was that?"  
"I... Your... I... It felt good.. you scratching my ear?"  
"Is that a question? Because I'm sure that your tail on my laps was what made you do that sound."  
"No, it's not."  
"Can I touch it?"  
"No."  
"Why? Because it's agreable? Pleasurable?"  
"No I don't like-aah." Again that embarrassing noise comes out of his mouth as Dean's hand is on his tail.  
"You like it. You like it too much and this is why you don't want me to touch it."  
"N-no it's not...thaaat. God Dean please stop..."  
Well that's what Roman is saying, his body doesn't agree with him because his tail goes right on Dean's lap, asking to be pet. Dean doesn't know if he have to stop or continue, but the urge to touch the fluffy tail is too much for him and he can't help, but put his hands on Roman's tail, petting it softly, the slutty moan that escape Roman turns Dean on. Roman is turned on by the touch, but also because of the smell around him, it's smell like Dean and him and sex and Dean odour when he is jorny and this is definitely a turn on for Roman.  
"Oh god. Please, please. Stoopp. It's to-too much. It's too much. Stop stop."  
"Is this turning you on?"  
"What do you think?" Roman is panting and Dean knows he should leaves Roman's tail, but it wouldn't be funny. So he continues to pet it slowly till Roman is shaking, his legs opening and hips pushing up, searching friction, sweat on his forehead and a whitish damp spot appears on his pant, still Dean continues, seeming in a trans  
"Dean... Dean, please. God. Please stop I...GOD. Too much. Too m-mu-ch." He gasps and squirms on the bed, shaking and his breath catching in his throat, leaving in small pants. The dampness on his pants becomes damper and bigger, but he is still hard in his jeans.

Dean stops and Roman falls back on the bed, sweaty and panting and when Dean looks down, there is a big damp spot on Roman's pants, but he can sees the bump in Roman's pant, he is still hard. Dean can't help, but wonders about werewolf libido.  
"Did you... Did you came in your pants? More then once?"  
Roman's face become redder and his arms cover his face, bidding it from Dean.  
A mumbled 'I told you to stop.' Can be heard and Dean smirks.  
"Well, your body was telling me otherwise."  
Dean doesn't hear a answer and after a while he can hears snores. Roman fell asleep. So Dean pushes him up in the bed and pulls the covers from under him to put them on him and joins Roman in the bed. He just made Roman cum. His heart flutters and he feels so proud of himself. Just when he was about to sleep he feels Roman moves and an arm goes around his waist before he can feels Roman's warm chest against his back and his head in the crook of his neck. It feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave me comments or Kudo or whatever, just tell me what you think about it, please be respectful. Anyway, love you guys tell me what you think! 
> 
> xoxoxo  
> S


End file.
